Stuck
by MetalHEADxXXXXx
Summary: Never moving forward. Always young. Frozen in time. Susie/Ray


**Ruth POV**

"No! Stop! Please don't!" I heard. I turned around and ran to the source. "Please! No !" I lifted up a trap door and the smell of blood filled my nostrils. I stepped down a flight of stairs to see what was going on. I got to the bottom of the flight and almost gasped at what I saw. The man on top of the girl stopped what he was doing and looked at me. I looked at the dying girl under him. I read what she was thinking. _"Help me. Help me please."_ I looked at her. _"I know this girl."_I thought. _"Her name is Susie."_ I quickly thought of a plan. I smiled and pulled my shirt down a little so you could see my breast. He was quickly aroused. He ran and pinned me against a wall and started to take off my cloths. "Big mistake." I said I grabbed his throat and pinned him to ground. I saw fear and anger in his eyes. I sank my teeth into his neck and drained him dry.I pulled away. I looked over to Susie. She was terrified and loosing blood. I looked at her and a quick idea popped into my head. _"This is gonna hurt me more than its gonna hurt you..." _I thought. "Your gonna be ok Susie." "Help me." she said over and over. "I am. This is gonna hurt a bit." I grabbed her arm. I closed my eyes and bit into it. Screams filled the room and then she was quite. Welcome to the Vampire world Susie.

*******************about a week later***************

**Susie POV **

I sprung up. The first thing I saw was Ruth. She was so... clear. I could every detail and partical of her face and body. She was beautiful. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Then all I could think about was the burning in my throat. I grabbed my neck. "What happened to me?" I was shocked by the perfect sound of my voice "I'm so-" "Yeah. You'll be like that for the next couple of months. But first we gotta get you something to drink." She swiftly moved tore the window and jumped out. I went over to it and looked down. "You coming?" I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Don't worry you'll be fine just jump." I closed my eyes and hopped out of the two-story widow and landed on my feet. She grabbed my hand and we started running. I was amazed by how fast we were running. I smiled. "WOOHOO!" I yelled out. "Stop!" Ruth said. I stopped and looked at my surroundings. There's forested area every were around us. "Were are we?" I said in amazement. "My geusse..." she looked around "Toronto." "Why are we here?" she got behind me and covered my eyes with her hands. "Smell." I sniffed the air. I smelled mud, trees, flowers, and... "Whats that!?" my eyes flung open and my throat felt like it was on fire. "Run to it." I sprinted tore the smell. I was going three hundred miles per minute. I stopped. I looked over and saw a bare. My mouth watered like crazy. "What do I do Ruth?" I looked over to her and she was sitting in a tree. "Let your instincts take over." I crouched down I looked at the bare and leapt at him. I pinned him to the ground. He was clawing at me. "Ruth what now?" I yelled over the bear. "Bite." I did as I was told and bit into the bear. The taste. It was better than anything in the world. I sucked him dry. The pain in my throat went down a little ,but It didn't go away. I looked over at Ruth."I want more." I said. She smiled "There some elk back down there. You probably didn't notice ,because you were focused on the bear." She jumped down. "Lets go." "Wait!" I grabbed her arm. "Ow." I let go of her arm. She grabbed it. "You gotta realize Susie that right now your a lot stronger than me." "Ruth I need answers." she sighed. "Fallow me." She jumped up. I jumped up to. She latched onto one of the trees. I looked at her. She jumped to another and I followed her. We did this 13 or 14 times then she started to climb up one. I followed again untill we reached the top. She sat down on a branch so I sat down on the one next to her. "What do you know so far?" she asked me. I thought about it. "I know that I'm different now. And that I'll never be the same." "Do you know that you'll have to leave your family." my eyes widened "And that you'll never die, or have kids, or grow up." she said in almost a whisper. "I didn't know that." It was quite for a while. "Do you remember what happened Susie? Why I had to change you into this." I tried to remember but it was all fuzzy... like I was looking into murky water. "I know you probably did it for a reason." she told me about and how I was pretty much dead when she found me. "So where did you put the.." "Dont worry. I dumped him in the sink hole. Nobody is gonna stumble upon him for a **long** time." the idea made my skin crawl. "So how is this gonna work?" "Well we're gonna finish hunting. Then I'm gonna teach you how to act human." she jumped out of the tree. "Hu?"

"Ok right now you wont be able to go out where humans are or go talk to humans. Is that clear." "Yes." "Your very strong,fast,and destructive right now. So while were doing this please try not to break anything or kill me." "Alright." she nodded her head. "See that chair over there." I looked at the was an ordinary kitchen chair. It was polished dark wood with carvings written on the back. "Go sit in it." I got up and sat in the chair accidentally moving it about four inches. "Make it look like your breathing. Slouch to. Humans don't sit that straight up. Cross your legs so it looks more realistic. Try moving your position a little. Humans don't sit that still." I did everything she told me. "Alright. . I know these things." I stood up. "Ok everything you do try doing it as slow as you possibly can." she took a book from her shelf and trew it at me. I caught it in mid air. "Read. All the time. It helps distract you and you look some what normal doing it." I listened to her advice. "I'll remember this." I said._  
_

****************Half a Month Later**************

I grabbed onto Ruth's arm. "Ruth I don't think Im ready for this." She made a high pitch groaning sound. "My arm Susie. My arm." I loosened my grip. "Sorry." "No Its ok. I knew the consequences when I changed you. Being nervous is normal." I nodded my head and I held my breath as we walked into the school.


End file.
